


Mistletoe

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After decorating the entire precinct, Ella can't wait for Choe and Lucifer to walk into her lab.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Christmassy one shot that I wrote last year. It's set between 2x11 and 2x12, and is un-betaed, so errors are all mine.

Ella had persuaded the Lieutenant to let her decorate the precinct for Christmas, so the next day everyone walked in and found that it looked like a festive explosion had gone off. Lucifer spent most of the day grumbling about the lights and tinsel hung just that little bit too low that he kept walking into, and slowly but surely adjusting them all to a better height.  
  
Over the next few days, every time Lucifer and the Detective walked into Ella's lab she glanced upwards and looked a little disappointed before telling them what she'd found out.  
  
A couple of days after the precinct was decorated, Ella glanced up as they walked into her lab and grinned and pumped her fist.  
"What Ella?" Chloe asked.  
She didn't reply, just continuing to grin and pointed above their heads, where a sprig of mistletoe was hung from the ceiling. Chloe groaned a little, knowing that Ella had been trying to set them up for ages.  
"I fail to see why a parasitic plant makes you so happy." Lucifer said, confused. Both ladies looked at him slightly incredulously.  
"Seriously?! I'd have thought that you of all people would know what mistletoe at Christmas meant."  
"In case you've forgotten, I am the Devil, and I have no reason to celebrate my goody-two-shoes half-brother's birthday, especially when you humans have got the date wrong anyway. Enlighten me, if it's really that important."  
"Traditionally, if you meet someone under the mistletoe at Christmas, you have to kiss. I've been waiting for days for you to stand in the right place!" Ella explained excitedly.  
Lucifer smirked.  
"Really?! I'm not sure how I missed this. So Detective, what do you say?" he asked, voice low and seductive.  
"I get a choice?! I thought you'd be jumping at the opportunity."  
"I would never make you do something you didn't want to Detective. I may be the Devil, but I do not force people to do things against their will." he replied, suddenly soft and gentle.  
She smiled, and stood on her tiptoes as Lucifer leant down and their lips met. The kiss was gentle, like when they kissed for the first time on the beach, except for Ella's excited squeals and the unmistakable click of a phone camera. They both knew Ella wouldn't let them forget this, but stayed connected for a moment longer before breaking away.  
"So Ella. What've you got on the case?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated! Happy Holidays!


End file.
